cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Banana Cookie
This article is about the fabulous mysterious hidden cookie found in game files. If you feel misdirected and look for the real, official, and ordinary cookie, see Banana Cookie. :The real information about Banana Cookie (easter egg) can be seen in Easter Eggs. Banana Cookie is an S-grade Cookie and yet another green-gauge Cookie that was released in April 2016. The cookie is the first cookie that is exclusive on LINE. Interestingly, this is the first Cookie that have a combi bonus with an L-grade pet, King Choco Drop. This is also the first and the only item in Cookie Run to have its Crystal cost at a decimal point. Development Up to this point we still have no idea why Banana Cookie existed. Neither does Devsisters. But it's here. The reason why is still a huge mystery. Drunk people tend to create amazing stuff sometimes. Skill Performs some cool moves during a specified interval that does absolutely nothing except to impress players of its sick moves. More frequent with upgrades. Strategy Buying the cookie via coins are the best options, but in order to do so, one must earn 1,000 lives to unlock purchase via coins. The best way to do this is to browse this wiki for ADD LINE ID section, add as many people as possible, and spam them with lives. The people may hate you or even block you for doing so, but a few will return lives to you. Keep repeating until you reached 1,000 lives where the life system is literally useless. It is recommended to upgrade the cookie to level 8 as it can give players more moves to the players in a given interval. Other than that, the cookie can gain more energy within upgrades. It is best to equip Just Baked Cracker as your treasure, as it will provide the cookie extra 15 more energy, allowing players to run further, thus gaining more points and players can see more moves. Witch's Spike is also a good treasure to equip, because who doesn't like Magnet Jellies? Description Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice. These are the perfect ingredients for a perfect little cookie, but the Dev accidentally added an EXTRA INGREDIENT to the concoction.... Banana. Thus, BANANA COOKIE WERE BORN! Knowing that it is a failed experiment, the Dev decided to store the cookie into a limbo by placing it eternally into the game purgatory... the game files! Eventually, the Cookie successfully broke the wall and appeared in-game as the cookie in town. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Do you like me? *I've been trapped for so long, and now I'm free! *It's time for everyone to notice me! *You will like my tricks for years! *Whoops, it's slippery~ *Banana is a slippery slope that leads to a delayed Cookie Run update. Reception 3470.5, and it's painful to see!|xBigx Siwat screams, translated to English}} Trivia * Banana Cookie was originally found in the game files since its first discovery on December 2014. * "Banana is a slippery slope that leads to a delayed Cookie Run update" refers to a sentence fragment in Cards Against Humanity. * Banana Cookie's description bears a significant reference to the introduction of The Powerpuff Girls. * Banana Cookie's moves lasts for 5 seconds. At level 8, it literally won't stop doing moves to the players, just like how you desperately tried to be noticed by senpai. * Apparently if players bought this Cookie with Crystals, its Crystal counter will be stuck in a 0.5 decimal points forever. There is no current way to avert this. * It is rumored that Banana Cookie did not enter Kakao because the skills are just "bad." * This article somehow is more comprehensive than Cloud Cookie. * This cookie (and this post in its entirety) is part of Cookie Run Wiki's 2016 April Fools joke and does not actually exist in-game. ** Check out Banana Cookie's Imaginative Pet, Smoochy Banana, and its treasure, Banana Cookie's Blue Banana. Gallery Banana sprite.png|Banana Cookie Sprite Sheet. Banana Cookie's Blue Banana.png|Banana Cookie's Blue Banana. References See Also *Smoochy Banana *Banana Cookie's Blue Banana *EXCLUSIVE Wikia admins and developers' Q&A session (April Fools 2015 Article) Have an awesome April Fools day from Cookie Run Wiki! :D Category:Blog posts